Des einen Liebe, des anderen Hass
by vanvelos
Summary: Eine Geschichte einer Freundin von mir! Schaut rein!


Des einen Liebe, des anderen Hass oder Der wachende Drache des Schattenreiches  
  
Autor: Sainavi (evelyn.arlt@web.de) Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Teil: Prolog Paare: Seto/Yami + Yami/Malik + Bakura/Malik + eventuell weitere Verpaarungen (freundschaftlich o. geschäftlich): Al-Kai/Bakura + (später) Malik/Shyrra Disclaimer: Ich habe diese Figuren nicht erfunden, zumindest die aus der Serie...XD nicht; ich mache kein Geld hiermit, sondern erwarte nur Kommentare...XD Informationen: Yami, 17 Jahre, Pharao (Aufgrund Tod seines Vaters), Besitzer der Karte: Der geflügelte Drache des Ra Seto, 22 Jahre, Berater und Lehrer des Pharaos, Besitzer der Karte: Obelisk der Peiniger Malik, 14 Jahre, Diener des Pharaos + seinem Vater (weil Eltern gestorben) seit ca. 9 Jahren, Besitzer des rechten Drachenzahnes Al-Kai, 2817 Jahre (Aussehen: ca. 17 jährig), Schattenreichler (aus dem Schattenreich wegen Verrat verbannt), Anführer einer revolutionären Bande, Besitzer des linken Drachenzahnes Bakura, 16 Jahre, Anführer einer Diebesbande, Besitzer der Karte: Slifer der Himmelsdrache Shyrra, 2823 Jahre (Aussehen ca. 20 jährig), Herrin des Schattenreiches und der Drachen, von den Göttern zum ewigen Schlaf verdonnert, Feindin des Pharaos und von Al-Kai, Besitzerin des heiligen Drachen Warnungen: außer OOC und eventuell com, derzeit keine; geplant: death, rape, lime/lemon Zeichensetzung: „Text"– Sprechen oder „In-Anführungsstrichchen-setzen" ‚Text' – Gedanken |Text| - Meldungen des Geistes ~*Text*~ Telepathischer Kontakt ##### Rückblick ##### - Rückblick Anfang ##### Rückblick-Ende ##### - Rückblick Ende [Zahl] – meine dummen Kommentare am Ende des Kapitels Kommentar: Eine eigenartige Geschichte... Wer mit den Ich-Erzählungs-Texten nicht klarkommt, hat Pech...XD Diese Abschnitte beanspruchen ein wenig mehr erfahrenere, gebildetere Leser, was nicht heißen soll, dass ihr dumm seid...XD Die Einschiebungen und Unterbrechungen sind dabei übrigens erwünscht, also keine Fragen bitte dazu. Ansonsten bitte ich um viele Kommentare. Dies ist nur der Prolog und soll, wie man feststellen wird nur ihr (!!!) Erwachen darstellen.  
  
Fürchterlich langsam kroch die Grenze meiner Umgebung - aus absolut nichts bestehend – von dannen. Meine Sinne verrieten mir jedwelige Begebenheit, die nicht in das sowieso schon unerwartete Umfeld hineinpasste, fütterten mich mit Informationen, die mir einerseits völlig fremd und doch so bekannt vorkamen. Aber was hieß hier Sinne, die einzigen Dinge, die einigermaßen zu funktionieren schienen, waren mein telepathischer Materietaster und mein Geist, der mit allem ein wenig überfordert zu sein schien. Jede Meldung verursachte ein totales Chaos, also doch eher fremd. Wenn man etwas kannte, wurde es doch sicherlich sofort freudig aufgenommen und erneut abgespeichert... Oder? Ich begann schon zu zweifeln. Kam mir ebenfalls verdammt fremd vor. Es war mir, als würde ich nie vorher gezweifelt haben, an mir gezweifelt haben. Vorher? Was war vorher. Mein Erinnerungsvermögen war überlastet, brachte mir keine Erkenntnisse ein. Für ein kleines Kind dürfte ich zu gut geschult sein, konnte ich mit meiner Umgebung doch wenigstens etwas anfangen, davon abgesehen, dass da gar nichts war. Nichts... Ich kam mir irgendwie verarscht vor. Und woher kam das schon wieder? Nein, ein Kleinkind war ich bestimmt nicht. Doch weshalb fehlten mir jegliche Erinnerungen, oder konnte ich nur einfach nicht darauf zugreifen? Mein „Blick"feld erweiterte sich zusehends. Doch immernoch konnte ich nichts erkennen. Wo war ich? Was sollte ich hier? Ganz zu schweigen von: Wer war ich überhaupt? Was war der Sinn meiner Existenz? Fragen, über die ich mir vielleicht lieber später den Kopf zerbrechen sollte. Eigenartig, dass ich überhaupt an solch einen Müll denken konnte, wenn nicht einmal das Erfassen meiner Umgebung erfolgreich war. Ich konnte hier doch nicht im Nichts... Nun, was tat ich hier eigentlich? Schweben? Sitzen? Liegen? Ja, vielleicht lag ich im Koma?! Ach quatsch, dann könnte man doch nicht einen solchen Mist zusammendenken... Oder? Schon wieder! Dieses fremde Gefühl, wenn ich an meiner Meinung zweifelte. Ein sanftes Ziehen. Ich konnte nicht zuordnen, woher. Wiedergeburt? So etwas gab es nicht! Allerdings... woher sollte ich das wissen? Ich war sicherlich nicht schon einmal tot gewesen, außer vielleicht vorher... Vor dem hier. Vielleicht doch keine so dummen Geschichten, die man da gehört hatte. Oder vielleicht war ich bei den Göttern? Die Ägypter hatten sich den Mist ja eingeredet. Aber ich war doch verdammt noch einmal kein Pharao. Nun ja, so richtig wissen, tat ich das allerdings auch nicht... Das Ziehen wurde kräftiger, verteilte sich bis ich glaubte ein „Gespür" entwickelt zu haben. Ich fühlte etwas hartes unter und hinter mir. |Stuhl. Sessel. Boden-Wand.|, meldete mein Gehirn. Eines wusste ich wenisgtens. Ich saß irgendwo. Tolle Erkenntnis... Ironie beherrschte ich auch noch... vielleicht konnte ich auch noch etwas sinnvolleres? Ich bemerkte, dass ich langsam das Gefühl über meinen Körper bekam; einschätzen konnte, wie ich aufgebaut und positioniert war. Das Material unter mir, was auch immer es war, begann zu drücken, schmerzhaft zu zeigen, dass es existierte, doch mich erfreute diese Tatsache eher. Irgendwie... Wenigstens war ich nicht wirklich im Nichts; es gab mehr als nur mich in dieser Welt. Beruhigend... Obwohl, so ungelegen wäre es mir auch nicht gewesen. Ach, was dachte ich da schon wieder... Ein weiterer Sinn schien zu erwachen, brachte mir Informationen, die ich nach einiger Zeit als Geräusche identifizierte. Eigenartige Töne, so selten und nur wie ein Schaben, ein Kratzen. Ob ich diese selbst verursachte? Wer weiß? Ich konnte meinen Mundraum fühlen und schmecken, mein Geruchssinn ließ mich erschrecken. Sonderte ich tatsächlich einen so fürchterlichen Gestank ab? War ich ein räudiger Hund, oder was? Es ärgerte mich, nicht genau zu wissen, was um mich herum war. Es waren noch bei weitem nicht alle Sine, die ich besaß, das wusste ich... irgendwie... Aber mit der Zeit klärte sich alles und selbst meine Augen begannen zu arbeiten. Erst die von außen schon gemeldete Dunkelheit, das Nichts; verursacht durch meine schweren Lider, bei denen ich echt Mühe hatte sie zu teilen und so Licht hineinzulassen. Nur war da nicht viel Licht. Aber es war da, was mich aus irgend einem Grund wütend stimmte. Eine Gestalt stand vor mir, völlig verschwommen und nur leicht zu sehen. Helle Haare, ein feines Gesicht und eine schlanke Figur erschien, als sich das Bild verschärfte. Verwundert in die Höhe gezogene Brauen über zwei strahlenden, klaren Augen, in einer Farbe, die mich reizte. Allerdings ins Negative. Eine Farbe, so kalt und doch so warm und fröhlich. Letzteres beides mochte ich nicht, was mir mein nun fast völlig erwachtes Erinnerungssystem meldete. Mein Körper war leicht verkrampft, stellte ich fest. Doch ich bekam erst einmal einen ordentlichen Schock, als ich mich lockerte: Wie eine Welle breitete sich etwas aus, Materie entstand, einfach so, irgendwelche Pflanzen rasten in die Höhe, öffneten bunte Blüten und strahlten um die Wette. Schlagartig wurde es heller und ich schloss ergeben die Augen. Diesmal störte mich das Licht nur in Bezug auf meinen Sehsinn, meinen Geist beglückte es. Ich vernahm durch meine telepathischen Sinne, dass sich der ungebetene Gast, sofern ich dieser nicht eigentlich war, verwirrt umsah und die Farbenpracht bestaunte. Nicht sonderlich verwundert stellte ich fest, dass ich in seinen Gedanken, wie in einem offenen Buch lesen, seine Gefühle erhaschen und alles auf meine Weise verarbeiten konnte. Er war kein Geheimnis mehr für mich. Er nicht. Er schien nicht einmal Angst oder Respekt vor mir zu haben, was ich eigentlich erwartet hatte. Im Grunde hatte jeder Schiss vor mir. Warum er nicht? Malik, ein Name, bei dem ich mir gewiss war, ihn nie vorher gehört zu haben und doch... er wirkte nicht wahrlich fremd, als hätte mein Inneres ihn immer erwartet, gewusst, dass er kommen und mich befreien würde. Mir die Freiheit zu schenken, die mir die Götter genommen hatten, alles wegen diesem gottverdammten Pharao! Was damals eigentlich passiert war, weiß ich nicht, noch nicht. Ob er es wusste? Wieso fragte ich mich das, wo mir der Eintritt in seine Gedankenwelt so widerstandslos möglich war, wie jeden Morgen die Sonne am Horizont erschien. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, genauso wenig wie die Ägypter, die es einfach nicht verhindern konnten, dass sich ihr Gott am Himmel zeigte. Ein eigenartiges Wissen. Ich war mir sicher, den leuchtenden Ball nie gesehen zu haben. Nur gespürt. Ich konnte alles erfassen, bis auf jetzt. Es machte mir Mühe meine Umgebung zu verarbeiten und besonders er wirkte sich recht störend darauf aus. Er sah mich wieder an. Immer noch nicht hatte ich mir Zugang zu seinem Inneren verschafft. Ich wusste nicht warum und wie ich darauf kam, aber ich fand es unanständig. Normen von anderen, eine Sache, der ich mich nicht untergeben wollte. Doch war es nicht so, dass man anderen seine Privatsphäre ließ? Gehörte es sich nicht so, bei den Ägyptern? Und warum reizte es mich plötzlich dazu, ihm diese zu lassen? Ich seufzte, nur innerlich,versteht sich. Er schien es aufgegeben zu haben, von mir sonderliche Veränderungen zu erwarten, hatte sich weggedreht und starrte in die weite Gegend. Ich hatte schon seit einiger Zeit realisiert, dass sich auch Steine, Felsen und Seen gebildet hatten. Ob es früher auch so hier ausgesehen hatte? Nun erst wurde ich mir einer weiteren Anwesenheit bewusst. Wie ein Schleier legten sich ihre Arme von hinten auf meine Schultern, ich glaubte ein schweres Atmen wahrzunehmen. Absurd, oder? Verdammt noch einmal! Warum zweifelte ich an meinen Entscheidungen? Das war doch früher auch nicht so gewesen! Da wusste ich sofort, es war richtig oder falsch und überlegte nicht noch Stunden, ob es richtig oder falsch war. Es machte mich verrückt. Meine Seele tobte. Gewittersturm in der Dunkelheit. In einer Hülle aus Gedanken. Philosophischer Kram! Sanft drückte ich die Augenlieder auf, betrachtete die sich klarende Person vor mir, die mein Erwachen nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. Von hinten hatte ich bei meinem Gemütszustand ein wenig Probleme zu unterscheiden, ob es sich um ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen handelte, doch schließlich setzte ich mich trotz der langen Mähne wieder auf Kerl fest. Dazu waren die Hüften einfach zu schlank und die Schultern zu breit. Doch er wirkte schon recht zierlich und irgendwie... leicht mädchenhaft. Ich wollte Wissen, meine Neugierde war zu groß. Was war nun passiert? Ich hatte lange Zeit geschlafen... Wie lange? Ich wusste es nicht. Vielleicht nur eine Stunde, vielleicht eine Woche? Unwahrscheinlich. Er roch so... so... Mir fiel kein passendes Wort ein. Bald umnebelte ein sanfter Duft von vertrauten Blüten meine Nase. Ja, ich bezeichnete so gut wie nichts als vertraut, doch dieser Geruch war es. Ich vertraute einem Duft... Pah, wie weit war ich eigentlich gesunken? Was hatten die Götter aus mir gemacht? Sein extrem blondes Haar erinnerte mich an den Wüstensand, den mir mal einer meiner Lieblinge aus dem Reich des Pharaos mitgebracht hatte. Genau die selbe Farbe und ein heftiger Kontrast zu der nicht gerade wenig gebräunten Haut. Ob diese angeboren, oder durch die Sonne enstanden war? Seine Kleidung war spärlich, es drängte mich wieder, in seinen Gedanken nach einer dazugehörigen Antwort zu schnüffeln, doch wieder hielt ich mich zurück. Gewissen? Besaß ich auf einmal Gewissen? Doch trotz dessen hatte er genug Schmuck und Gold an seinem Körper haften und hängen. Ob er zum Pharao gehörte? Vielleicht war er sein Sohn? Ich spürte, wie Hass in mir aufstieg, hielt mich unter dem Vorwand zusammen, dass der Pharao in seinem eigenen Reich geschlagen, doch viel gedemütigter wäre. Doch wenn es sich tatsächlich um seinen Sohn handelte, könnte ich ihn doch mit dessen Tod heftig eine reinwürgen... Er wandte sich mir zu und seine Augen weiteten sich. Die sanfte Last auf meinen Schultern verstärkte sich, als wollte sie mir zeigen, dass ich nicht alleine war. Als ob ich Gesellschaft nötig hätte, war ohne doch viel glücklicher... Eingerede oder Wahrheit? Eine Frage, die unbeantwortet bleiben musste, denn er setzte zum Sprechen an und ich wollte seiner Stimme verfallen. Jawohl, wieder so ein eigenartiges Verlangen. Meine Augen fielen fast zu und ich spürte, wie er seinen Mund schließen wollte, es dennoch dann zu einigen Tönen schaffte... Töne, die für mich keinen Sinn ergaben. Es waren sicherlich gut gewählte Worte, doch konnte ich nichts damit anfangen. Dafür, seine Stimme, weich und und leicht gestört, wie durch Schleim im Hals. Ob er erkältet war? Wieder stieg mir sein Geruch in die Nase, etwas, was mich automatisch fast würgen ließ. Wie immer behielt ich die Kontrolle, doch ich spürte dieses drängende Verlangen. Eigentlich eigenartig. Ich hatte nie in meinem Leben etwas gegessen, trotzdem besaß ich diesen Schutzmechanismus. Was sollte ich damit? Es war unangenehm, tat beinahe schon weh. Ich wusste, dass ich nach außen hin keine Reaktion zeigte und zeigen würde, aber auch so wollte ich dieses Gefühl loswerden. Und ich wollte erfahren, wieso mich dieser Gestank so ekelte, mir fast schon Schmerzen bereitete. Pharao... Ja, verdammt, es stank nach Pharao! War er es vielleicht persönlich, oder doch sein Sohn? Ich ließ zu, dass sich mein Gesicht leicht verzog, realisierte die leichten Furchen, Falten ähnlich, die sich an meinem Nasenansatz bildeten, die Brauen, wie sie diesem entgegen strebten, und so meinem Zorn bzw. einfach meinem Unwillen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sollte er doch wissen, woran er war! Dieser Pharao... dieser Malik und die ganze Welt dazu! Wieder stieg diese wohltuende Wut in mir auf, ließ mein Inneres brodeln, dass es fast überkochte, und meiner Umwelt einen Klaps geben. Ja, anders hätte man es nicht nennen können. Für mich war es kaum Anstrengung - nein keine – gewesen, doch meiner Umgebung versetzte es einen ordentlichen Hieb. Meine Haare wirbelten empor, ich spürte den heftigen Windhauch, der sanft meinen Körper streichelte und dem Rest dadraußen einen gewaltigen Sturm bescherte; mein Hass, mein sich immer etwas mehr verziehendes Antlitz; sah ihn... Meine Züge enspannten sich leicht, meine Lider sanken entgültig und versiegelten meine Augen, bewahrte dieses Sinnesorgan vor dem Zusammenbruch. Zufriedenheit. Ich hatte gesiegt, mal wieder meine Macht unter Beweis gestellt. Ein wenig enttäuscht war ich schon, dass mich der Zorn dazu verleitet, mir die Kontrolle gestohlen hatte. Doch, was sollt's? Ich würde das schon wieder in den Griff bekommen. Malik... er war weg, wie es irgendwo auch meine Absicht gewesen war. Mir war klar, dass ich ihn verletzt haben dürfte, nicht seelisch, dann doch viel mehr körperlich... Die Psyche war für gewöhnlich stärker als jede Physik! Ich grinste wissend, wie immer nur innerlich. Ja, ich musste mich besser besherrschen, hatte meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen und mich ihnen ergeben! Tz... wie schwach war ich nur geworden?! Wieder fiel mir dieses seltsam bekannte Gefühl, auf meinen Schultern lastend, auf, das sanft drückte, mich aber nicht sonderlich belastete. Mir war es zuviel Arbeit mich umzudrehen, zu sehen, was da war. Ich vernahm den Druck, aber nicht die Materie, die diesen verursachen müsste. War da wer? Es interessierte mich brennend, wollte mich dieser Neugierde aber erneut nicht ergeben. Irgendwann würde ich es schon erfahren...  
  
Ohne es zu wissen, hatte der junge Malik ein Wesen zurückgerufen, das nicht nur viel Unheil sondern auch viel Chaos nach Ägypten bringen würde. Denn nun, jetzt, wo es wieder wach war, würde es nicht lange dauern, bis es seinem Drang, Rache auszuüben, nicht mehr widerstehen und seine ungeheure Macht über das Land toben lassen würde. Der ebenfalls junge Pharao kannte zwar die Legenden, die sich um dieses Wesen rankten, doch würde er in der Lage sein, diesen unglaublichen Hass, den ihm seine Ahnen hinterlassen hatten, zu bändigen und Ägypten vor größerem Schaden zu bewahren? Dabei war er doch derjenige gewesen, der Malik für kurze Zeit in sein Reich gesperrt hatte, in das Gebiet des wohl mächtigsten Wesens überhaupt, dessen alleinige Wut auf Ägypten mit seinen Göttern und Pharaonen lag...  
  
Ich hoffe doch, es war zu lesen...XD Fortsetzungen folgen etwa monatsweise. Wieviele Teile es geben wird, weiß ich noch nicht, da könnt ihr sicherlich mitmachen...gg Für Tipps und Kritik bin ich immer zu haben, also ran an die Tastatur und Kommentare schreiben! Aber hrutig! XD 


End file.
